Five Minutes
by VanillaSpice22
Summary: Tommy is in one of his moods. Jude needs to get him out of it somehow..right!


God, he is so annoying. Can't he ever just be normal? I thought to myself as I watched him storm out the door. "Just give him some time, don't talk too much." Kwest tried. I rolled my eyes and sat in Tommy's chair instead of my own. "All I said was 'can you pass the pizza box' and he gets all mean and defensive saying 'get off your lazy ass and get it yourself.'"

Kwest nodded in agreement and I sighed knowing he was still going through a bad time since committing his mom. "I'm gonna leave for the day…leave him alone. Ok." I spoke, my voice a little shaky. Kwest cocked his head and said ok as I stood and headed out to my car.

I stepped out of the building and out into the 'employee's only' parking lot where I saw Tommy. I stopped in mid step before continuing my journey to my car. He spotted me when he heard the giggle of my car keys and ran over in my direction quickly. I watched him. He looked mad but somehow not mad. His eyes were dark and his breathing was heavy for some odd reason.

I ignored him until he grabbed my elbow as I unlocked my door. "Stop." He nearly yelled as I opened my door. I turned and looked up at him with scared eyes. "Tommy, what the hell do you want?" He smiled as if he enjoyed watching me get angry and then shut my car door. "Five minutes." He growled.

I sighed loudly trying to act annoyed though I was really craving time with him. "What? Do you want to explain why you just freaked out in there?" He grabbed my hand and began to pull me towards his silver BMW. I didn't bother to struggle. I knew how strong he was.

Somehow I wound up in the passenger side of the car as he slammed my door. I gulped and watched as he climbed into his own side. "You better start talking, Qui…Dutois because you only have…" I looked down at the watch on my arm as the engine started. "2.5 minutes left."

He turned to me and spoke in a low voice. "Time doesn't start till I say so Jude." He pulled out of the driveway and headed in the direction of his apartment. "Tommy, just tell me what you want." I grumbled. He didnt seem to want to answer. I sighed and leaned against the seat and crossed my arms annoyed but yet intrigued about where It was he was taking me.

I stepped out of the car and followed Tommy who was acting as if I wasn't there. He opened the front door to his building and stepped in not even courteous enough to keep the door open for me.

We both walked into his apartment quietly. I was clueless as he just seemed mad….still.  
>He walked towards his bedroom not saying a word or acting as if I was there. "Where are you g…" He cut me off still walking. "Sit your ass down on the couch." I opened my mouth to protest but he obviously knew me to well. "NOW"<p>

I made my way to his big black leather sofa and sat down as I heard him do something in his room. What does he want? I thought to myself clueless. I looked up quickly as I saw him immerge from the darkened hallway. "Come on." He simply spoke before turning around and walking back to his room.

I slowly stood a bit scared of what ever waited for me in the bedroom I had grown so comfortable in a few months ago. Now everything was different though…he didn't want me anymore.

I entered the familiar room and tried to see where Tommy was through the darkness. I wasn't having any luck. Then I felt him push me down on the plush bed roughly. I gulped in surprise as I saw the form of his body standing over me. He pulled his shirt from his body and quickly crawled over me. "What are you doing?" I growled trying to sit up.

He literally ripped my shirt open sending the buttons flying across the dark room. I moaned before I felt his hot breath in my ear. "I want you." He groaned before kissing me fully on my pink lips. I moaned into the kiss trying to deepen it if possible.

He pulled away and looked down at me with lust filled eyes. "The five minutes starts now." He huskily growled before quickly pulling my jeans and boy shorts down my legs roughly. As they fell to the floor I began to scoot away from him up the bed farther. I lay my head on the pillow and before I knew it he was wrapping my legs around his naked waist pulling me closer.

I sighed as I felt him slide into me easily. "mmm, Tommy." I moaned in pleasure as he pulled me completely atop him. I slid down on his completely erect penis before moaning once again in pleasure.

He thrust upward into me starting a breathtaking speed. I quickly began to meet his thrusts causing unbearable friction . He grabbed onto my waist and began to help me move. "Ohhhh yeahhh" I panted before he flipped us over and entered me from behind. Doggie style some would call it.

I began to pant again as I felt the buildup knowing it had been awhile for not only me but him too. Neither one of us could last much longer. He picked up his pace and soon asked "Can you cum baby?" I shook my head furiously. "N..not yet baby. Jus..Just a little more. Oh Fuck." I threw my head back feeling the intense orgasm wash threw me.

He pushed into me twice more before calling out my name in pleasure. We both collapsed completely against the sheets panting heavily until I giggled out. "That wasn't close to five minutes…but I'm willing to go again to make it five minutes if you are." We both grinned before starting round two.


End file.
